thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Confederation "Plunket" Heavy Atrillery Cruiser
Name: Plunkett Class Artillery Cruiser Craft: Terran Confederation Plunkett Class Artillery Cruiser Type: Cruiser Scale: capital Length: 1,200 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 3,000; skeleton: 300/+10 Passengers: 744 passengers; 50 Hospital patients; & 125 prisoners Cargo Capacity: 25,600 metric tons Consumables: 84 months Primary Jump Drive: x1 Secondary Jump Drive: x10 Tertiary Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 4 Atmosphere: 280; 800 km/h Hull: 7D+2; 9D+2 vs energy weapons Shields: 2D+2 Sensors *Passive: 25 / 0D+2 *Scan: 50 / 1D+1 *Search: 75 / 1D+2 *Focus: 3 / 2D+1 Weapons *'17 Dual Long Range Lasers' : Fire Arc: 17 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 8D+1 Space Range: 1-8/20/40 Atmosphere Range: 10-800/2,000/4,000m Damage: 4D+2 *'3 Triple Heavy Particle Cannons' : Fire Arc: 3 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Damage: 3D+2 *'Dual Heavy Particle Cannon' : Fire Arc: 1 turret Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Damage: 3D *'Triple Enhanced Plasma Cannon' : Fire Arc: 1 turret Crew: 2 Scale: Capital Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+1 Space Range: 1-6/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-12/30/60km Damage: 13D+2 *'4 Dual Heavy Long Range Tachyon Guns' : Fire Arc: 4 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Damage: 4D+1 *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D Gear: *External Docking Port: 2 *Phase Shields: While active the ship becomes immune to all forms of damage provided it is not hit by anything that can bypass its shields (such as Anti-Matter Guns or torpedoes). *Escape Pods: 24 Description: The Plunkett-class Heavy Artillery Cruiser is a cruiser-class capital ship that served under the Terran Confederation fleet in the Wing Commander universe. The first appearances of these cruisers were in the computer game Wing Commander: Secret Ops. These Plunkett cruisers were first seen in Secret Ops. In Secret Ops, Lance Casey and several of his wingmen fly and escort the TCS Tereshkova, a Plunkett-class cruiser, along with two Murphy-class Destroyers to the TCS Cerberus, which was assigned in the Ella system at the current time. The newer Plunkett-class cruisers are larger, much more powerful cruisers than any cruiser the Confederation ever produced. It measured a massive one thousand and two hundred meters long, which is almost three times the size of the Tallahassee-class Cruiser. These artillery cruisers are also well equipped with heavy duty firepower. A single Plunkett cruiser's arsenal includes twenty-two dual laser turrets, three triple heavy Particle cannons, and a single triple heavy plasma cannon. Its phase shields and extremely well-built armor plating make this cruiser a formidable capital ship to face-off against. The Plunkett cruiser's speed is also a major improvement over past cruiser models. It could reach a maximum velocity of two-hundred and 40 km/s, 90 km/s more than the Confederation Cruisers and 40 km/s more than the Waterloo-class heavy cruiser. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Plunkett-Class Cruiser *Wing Commander Information Center: Plunkett-class Heavy Artillery Cruiser *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 410) *thedemonapostle